


Whipped

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Watch him whipped





	Whipped

Jackson puts his phone inside his pocket before entering the dance practice room. The other guys are already warming up and turn to him upon hearing his arrival.

“Good morning! What a great day it is, right?” Jackson greets them with a big smile.

“Not really… It’s raining hard outside,” Youngjae answers. Jinyoung, who is sitting beside him, gives him a shake of the head.  _Don’t bother; he won’t hear you._

“Yes, it’s raining and it’s magnificent! The plants and crops are getting the water they need, the surrounding is full of nature sounds and smell. What a great day to be alive!”

The six exchange glances. Yugyeom is the one brave enough to comment. “Jackson-hyung, you seem to be in a good mood.”

“Well, of course, Yugyeom. I feel very happy. I have my wonderful friends,” Jackson throws his arms over Mark’s shoulder, “our comeback was successful, and when I go home, someone beautiful will come greet me and take away all my exhaustion.”

“There it goes,” Bambam says under his breath.

“Remember when he said he will be more manly when he finds the love of his life, because he will have someone to protect?” Yugyeom whispers. He and Bambam look at Jackson, who is now leaning his head on a bored Mark. “Manly where?”

“Jaebeom-hyung!” Jackson decides to bother their stretching leader. “You don’t have to worry about your cats. My sweetheart said they can stay in our house while you’re away for our tour.”

“Oh, really? Thanks!” Jaebeom says in appreciation, fueling Jackson’s pride.

“And Jinyoung, remember the book you said you couldn’t find a copy of?”

“Yeah?”

“Turns out my baby has one. You can borrow it when you come to the house.”

“Wow! That’s great!” Jinyoung exclaims.

Jackson holds his head high. “I know. You guys should really find someone great too. You don’t know what you’re missing in life. Except you, Bambam. I pity the person who will have to stick with you.”

“What the hell?! Why just me? Yugyeom is here too!”

“Why me too?!”

“Okay, stop it you two,” Jaebeom cuts them off, afraid Yugyeom will push Bambam off the sofa and break some of his bones. They can’t afford practice to be delayed.

“But Jackson, why am I being asked to remind you about your date later?” Mark asks, showing Jackson the text he’s just received.

Jackson takes the phone from Mark and makes a face at the message. “Because I forgot about three dates already. If I forget this one, we’re breaking up.”

“Wow, and you were telling the maknaes that they’ll be troublesome?”

Jackson gives the phone back to Mark with a huff. “Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Mark just laughs, as always.

“Jackson, remember the move you still can’t perfect? The choreographer said you’re not going home until you master it,” Jaebeom interjects.

“What?! Hyung, it’s date night. I need to go home early.”

Jaebeom ponders. “I don’t know. Why don’t you just say that date is delayed for now? Surely you’ll be forgiven by your great love.”

“Not if he already said that last week and the week prior that. He needs a new excuse,” Jinyoung supplies.

“Just say that you need to practice a certain move,” Mark suggests.

“Then I’m gonna be ruining my perfect image!”

“I don’t know, Jackson-hyung. I think the relationship will be ruined if you don’t find a good excuse,” Yugyeom says, as if he’s more of an expert.

“AHHHH!” Jackson lets out in frustration. “That’s it. I’m gonna do my best to perfect the move today within practice hours. I will use my love as motivation. You’ll all see!”

“Yugyeom, come on sing with me,” Bambam pokes his best friend and they both go in front of Jackson. “Now watch him  _whipped_! Watch him nae nae!”

Jackson chases the two around the practice room as his warm up.


End file.
